I Was and Always Would Be, In Love With Peyton Sawyer
by tvdxobssessed
Summary: It's Lucas and Lindsey's wedding day but what if Skills was right and Lucas said the wrong name on the altar just like Ross did on 'friends? One Shot (Leyton)


_**One-Shot – OTH (Leyton)**_

What if Skills was right and Lucas said the wrong name on the altar just like Ross did on 'friends'

* * *

Today was the day. Today was Lucas' and Lindsey's wedding day. Today was Lucas' last chance to choose Peyton.

"Eugh," Peyton mumbled into her pillow, she didn't want to leave her bed to see her true love getting married to someone else.

"Come on, Peyton!" Brooke ordered, pulling the floral bed covers off Peyton.

"No," she cried, and tried to take the covers out of Brooke's hands

"I'm not going to let you, stay in bed and waste your life away," Brooke explained, "Now get up!"

"Fine!" Peyton huffed, getting out of her bedroom and storming into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Peyton turned on the shower and got in without taking off her clothes. She curled up in the corner of the shower and cried.

"_When all my Dreams come true the one I want standing next to me it's you, it's you Peyton." _His voice echoed in her head. His velvet voice. She tried to shake it off but it wouldn't go away.

* * *

After a few minutes of feeling sorry for herself, she gathered up enough energy and took off her wet clothes, throwing them in a pile in the corner of the black-and-white tiled bathroom, and she finally showered.

After an hour, she was ready. She was wearing a black puffy dress that ended at her knees and a pair of black strappy heels. She kept her hair down, like she always does.

* * *

"So, what up, P. Sawyer? You got a plan?" Skills asked her as she and Brooke approached him and the other 'River Court guys' minus Lucas.

"A plan for what?" she asked

"To steal Lucas back," he explained but stopped when he saw her confused expression, "Oh, so I'm the only one thinking like that, huh? Okay, look. Here's the drill. When they say, 'does anybody have any reason that this thing shouldn't go down?' Bam! That's you"

"They don't do that at real weddings, Skills," Brooke interjected

"They should, though. You know, that's good drama," he replied, "Anyway. How about this? I say we drug Lindsey first, even though I love her. Then we throw you in the wedding gown, so when Lucas lift up the veil. Bam! It's on," he smiled at the idea.

"Um, skills? That gown is tailor-made, so, no," Brooke told him then turned a little sympathetic as she looked at Peyton, "and Peyton is gonna be okay."

"Right. You know I love you, P. Sawyer, right? But, baby girl, you are so far from okay, man, you ain't even in the same area code," he smiled at Peyton, "Wait. Maybe Lucas will say the wrong name on the altar just like Ross did on _'Friends'_."

"Okay. How about this? How about Peyton puts on a nice dress, watches Lucas get married, gets wasted and has drunk, meaningless sex with some guy at the reception?" Peyton replied, putting on a fake 'smile' to mask her hurt.

"Yes!" Brooke cheered

"Hey, baby, I ever tell you how sexy you look in that dress? Maybe we should head in," he smirked

Peyton looked around the church at all the fancy decorations that Lindsey chose. Then she spotted Lucas coming out of one of the rooms of the church, and she smiled. _"God, I wish that was me!" _she thought to herself, getting jealous of Lindsey.

* * *

Peyton took her seat beside Brooke as a flashback came to her.

_Lucas ran to catch the ball and narrowly missed hitting Peyton with it._

"_Nice hands," Peyton commented, smiling at him._

"_Nice legs," he smirked, as she ran back to the game, leaving Peyton quite surprised_

"_Stop that_," she told herself, determined to get over her high-school crush.

* * *

Soon the music started up and the bridesmaids and Jamie wandered up the aisle. After a moment, the crowd rose and Lindsey made up way up the aisle. Her dress flowed behind her as she made her way to the altar. _"That could have been me," _Peyton told herself, before she mentally slapped herself for thinking about it again.

"Friends. Family. We are gathered to celebrate here today the joyous union of Lucas and Lindsey. Now Lucas, repeat after me. I Lucas..." the minister began.

"I Lucas..." he repeated

"Take thee, Lindsey..."

"Take thee, Peyton," he said, without thinking earning gasps throughout the room before he corrected himself, "Lindsey"

"Should I go up there?" Peyton whispered to one of the guests beside her, who shook their heads in response.

"Would you like me to continue?" the Minister asked the couple at the altar.

Lindsey nodded her head 'Yes' afraid to speak out loud and so did Lucas.

"Now Lucas, repeat after me. I Lucas..."

"I Lucas"

"Take thee LINDSEY"

"Take thee Lindsey," he repeated before he interrupted the minister as he told Lindsey what to do, "You know what?" he raised his voice, "I don't take thee Lindsey"

The church filled with gasps and shocked faces especially on Peyton and Brooke.

"I'm sorry Lindsey but I can't do this," he apologized, "I was and always would be, in love with Peyton Sawyer"

* * *

**What do you guys think? It's my first OTH fanfic. Sorry if there's any spelling or grammatical errors, I started this ages ago and I only finished it tonight. :) **

**Feel free to PM me if you have any questions. :)**

**R&R**

**Love ya,**

**tvdxobssessed**

**Want to get in touch with me?**

**Twitter: tvdxobssessed**

**YouTube: tvdxobssessed**


End file.
